Un amor oculto
by JulietaG.28
Summary: "No todo engaño... es malo " En honor al numero 11... por un cumpleaños más... los invito a leer. NOTA: Perosnaje nuevo.


**=Un amor oculto=**

**Por: JulietaG.28**

__Un minific dedicado al número 11 de la selección japonesa, TARO MISAKI, **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **==

El entrenamiento de PSG había concluido, los jugadores, agotados, se acercaban a la banca a beber un poco de agua o simplemente a tomar sus cosas y retirarse. Taro se acercó, bebió agua y metió la botella en su mochila, mientras la cerraba, suspiró:

-Ah

-Y el suspiro es ¿por?- preguntó a sus espaldas el mismísimo Pierre Le Blanc

-Por nada… ¿Por qué sería?- le respondió Taro desinteresado

-No lo sé… quizás porque de nuevo te está pesando el hecho de tener que ir de paseo con Azumi-Taro no pudo evitar sonreír, Pierre había dado justo en el blanco.

-Quizás… puede ser

-¡Ja! Deberías terminar esa relación antes de que la hieras.

-¿Herirla? Yo no haría eso

-Lo sé... pero tarde que temprano tus actitudes y tú cara de aburrido adolorido que pones cuando salen le darán a entender que te aburres y que no la quieres... así que antes de que eso pase, porque ambos son mis amigos, te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Sal como siempre con ella, déjala en su casa a las 7.00 y yo te veré en el bar a las 7.30, lo que necesitas es desaburrirte así que eso haremos, buscaremos alguien con quien puedas… digamos… divertirte un ratito… ja, ja, ja así mañana que veas a la linda Azumi ya no estarás con esa cara de "me llevan al matadero"- sin esperar respuesta alguna, el capitán francés se retiro con sus cosas del campo, dejando a un Taro muy pensativo, solo en una cosa: "Diversión"

Taro sacudió su cabeza, no, esa no era una buena idea… eso de diversión era como si le fuese infiel a su novia y por más que él mismo se diera cuenta que ponía una mala cara cuando salía con Azumi, no rompería su relación porque consideraba estar enamorado… de la bella Azumi Hayakawa. Así que optó por… ir al bar, beber un trago y regresar a la quietud de su departamento, a mirar algo de soccer frente al televisor.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**7.30 pm.**

**Bar Chez Georges.**

Puntual como habían quedado… Taro entraba al bar. En la pista Pierre bailaba feliz con una bella pelirroja. Taro optó por no ir a molestar. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un trago.

El ambiente del bar era algo prendido algunos clientes bailaban, otros charlaban, los más solitarios bebían solos… entre ellos Taro.

Comenzó a beberse el trago. Al primer sorbo, el alcohol provocó esa sensación caliente en su garganta. Ignorándola, empinó aun más el vaso, quería beber todo el líquido de una sola vez. Al terminar ese trago, pidió otro, pasó lo mismo….

Había recibido ya el quinto trago… iba a pedir el sexto cuando alguien a su lado habló:

-No deberías beber así

Taro volteó. Ahí sentada, con un coctel al frente… una chica… de piel blanca, de cabellos castaños, de sonrisa perfecta, de ojos avellana… simplemente hermosa… le miraba tiernamente. Taro, se quedó hipnotizado, en su vida había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

La chica igual estaba hipnotizada, un chico como Tarito no se veía a diario.

-Lo sé- dijo Taro a reaccionar. La chica sonrió disimulando el haberse quedado pérdida en esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Y si lo sabes… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ni yo lo sé-dijo Taro con una sonrisa

-Ok. Creo. Ja, ja, ja

-Ja, ja, ja-rió él. Luego se sereno y preguntó- Puedo… ¿saber tu nombre?

-Primero el tuyo- dijo ella

-Soy Taro, Taro Misaki

-¿El jugador del París Saint Germain?

-Sí… ahora tú.

-Soy Jaqueline, Jaqueline Balizari

-Que lindo nombre

-Gracias…

-Y… bueno, yo sé que estoy aquí bebiendo y conociendo a una linda chica... pero… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Pues… distraerme… si… eso, por eso estoy aquí- dijo ella y sonrió

-Ya veo… no te gustaría distraerte… ¿bailando un rato?- Jaqueline rió. Se puso de pie. Extendió la mano. Taro la tomó. Se unieron a la pista… en esos momentos estaba sonando "La camisa negra" de Juanes.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a bailar y con cada paso, con cada giro… no podían evitar sonreír, ambos estaban ahí buscando distraerse… de todo y lo consiguieron.

Al terminar la canción, en lugar de ir a sentarse a una mesa o a la barra donde inicialmente estaban, Taro tomó de la mano a Jaqueline y la jaló a la salida del bar. Ella no opuso resistencia se dejo guiar, al estar afuera él le dijo:

-No crees que ahí, ¿había mucho ruido?

-Así es… mejor aquí afuera, ja, ja, ja… ven.

Jaqueline comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de Taro… el chico no sabía a dónde se dirigían pero verdaderamente eso no le importaba. Con tan solo un rato de haberse conocido, Taro tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de diversión que solo se le había visto esos días mientras jugaba soccer.

Con cada paso que daban… las estrellas brillaban más en la noche. Pronto llegaron al puente Alejandro III. Jaqueline no se detuvo hasta estar en medio del puente. Entonces soltó a Taro.

-La vista desde aquí es hermosa- dijo ella- Si buscabas un lugar para distraerte, debiste venir aquí

-Es un lindo lugar, pero de haber venido, no te habría conocido- le respondió el, luego miró el cielo… la noche comenzaba a refrescarse, el calor del bar se comenzaba a bajar… el aire pillo a Jaqueline sin chaqueta, tembló un poco. Taro se quitó la chamarra y se la puso sobre los hombros a la chica. Ella aspiró la riquísima fragancia que la prenda tenía.

Miro a Taro y sonrió.

-Comienza a hacerse tarde…- dijo él- Puedo… ¿llevarte a casa?

-¿Ah?

-Por favor, no es bueno que tu regreses sola y andes por la cuidad tan noche… te acompaño… vamos

-Claro. Pero…

-¿Pero?-preguntó él.

-Nos podemos ver otro día… me has agradado Taro

-Ja, ja, ja, y tu a mi Jaqueline. Claro… será un placer volver a verte. Cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo.

Taro extendió su mano. Jaqueline la tomó y juntos fueron a buscar un taxi. Con la dirección que Jaqueline proporcionó, pronto llegaron a su destino. Un edificio de uno pisos… que estaba a dos cuadras de donde el castaño vivía.

Ambos quedaron en verse al otro día a las 7.30 en la Plaza de la República.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**06:00 pm**

**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**

Para finalizar su entrenamiento el equipo practicaría con un mini juego. Ese día Misaki y Pierre se estaban acoplando de maravilla. Aunque nadie negaba el hecho de que el capitán francés estaba que se caía del cansancio pues la noche anterior se la pasado bailando y bebiendo en el bar, tanto así que creyó que Misaki no se había aparecido en ningún momento por el bar. Este ultimo mostraba en sus labios una divina sonrisa… mejor aun su mirada apagada y aburrida no estaba, aunque no supiera explicar el porqué, Misaki estaba que saltaba de felicidad desde la noche anterior.

La mancuerna del París se acercó a la portería, la práctica estaba por finalizar y el silbato sonó al tiempo que el gol, penetraba la red.

-Muy bien muchachos, sigan así- dijo el entrenador al francés y al japonés

-Claro- respondió Taro

-Ni loco… hoy si planeo dormir- dijo Pierre

-Ja, ja, ja... ¿cansado?- le preguntó con mofa el castaño

-Cállate. Ayer no te apareciste, tenía que divertirme…- Pierre sonrió- Pero… ayer que hiciste que hoy te ves tan… ¿bien?

-Ja, ja, ja… nada… dormir. Bueno me voy se hace tarde.

El chico salió corriendo del campo. Para irse a toda velocidad a su departamento. Al llegar entro al baño y comenzó a ducharse. Luego se arregló. Era cuestión de esperar. En lo poco de tiempo que tenía, llamó a Azumi:

-_¿Bueno?- _dijo de otro lado Azumi

-Hola chica… oye… es que hoy no te puedo ver… tengo un compromiso con Pierre

-_Claro amor... no te preocupes por mi… ya será mañana… duérmete temprano… ja, ja, ja y a donde sea que vayas a ir con Pierre, que no se te pegue lo mujeriego ¿eh?_

-Pierre no es mujeriego… si no su club de fans no le pediría tanto una cita. Pero bueno adiós…-

Taro cortó la llamada. Lo último que su novia le había dicho: "No ser mujeriego" lo dejo pensando. No lo era… pero lo sería ¿por salir con Jaqueline? Misaki alzo los hombros… no… porque… salir con una amiga, no hacía que fuera un mujeriego mucho menos un novio infiel.

**7.30**

**Plaza de la República**

Jaqueline caminaba a donde Taro la había citado… iba un poco apresurada ya que había salido algo tarde del hospital, el turno que ella cubría se retraso por una consulta de última hora y la pediatra principal, no podía evitar su responsabilidad.

A fin de cuentas… parecía que no había llegado tan tarde.

Taro estaba parado justo al lado del monumento a la república…

-Hola- dijo el

-Hola… perdón por el retraso

-Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes, supongo que tenías cosas que hacer

-si… una consulta de última hora

-¿Eres doctora?

-Sí, Pedíatra de hecho

-Oh, ya veo, genial.

-Si... bien ¿qué haremos?

-Pues no se tu… pero tengo hambre… hay un bue lugar por aquí cerca- el chico ofreció la mano, Jaqueline la tomó.

Caminaron durante unos 10 minutos hasta el canal Quay de Valmi… Taro guió a Jaqueline hasta el restaurante "La Marine".

Entraron… pidieron una mesa, en la terraza.

Una mesera llego a pedirles la orden… Taro fue el que pidió... la bebida favorita de Jaqueline: mojito de fresas.

Cuando se las trajeron… Taro le dijo:

-Ojala te guste… a mi me encanta

-De hecho… es mi bebida favorita, gracias

-Entonces… ¿que esperamos? ¡Santé!

-¡Santé!- apoyo Jaqueline

Empezaron a beber… luego a hablar… Taro fue el que comenzó la charla hablando de él… ella le siguió, conforme hablaban, reían, se ponían serios, se sorprendían… con todo se sentían bien… Taro no recordaba la última vez que con Azumi se había sentido así, la última vez que había hablado así, la última vez que se perdía en una sonrisa en una mirada, como lo estaba haciendo con Jaqueline.

Las horas pasaron, pronto dieron las 9.00.

Taro pidió la cuenta.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Taro

-Pues se hace tarde… pero… ¿te gustaría ir al Sena?

-Me encantaría…

Ambos fueron al río... a caminar por la orilla, a seguir hablando riendo. Y como la noche anterior, Taro llevó a Jaqueline a su casa. Se despidieron con la condición de verse al otro día en el arco del triunfo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**=4 días después=**

Taro iba camino a la casa de Azumi, ese día su entrenamiento había terminado temprano y planeaba ir a buscar a Jaqueline al hospital para decirle algo muy importante, pero pensó en darse una vuelta rápida por la casa de Azumi en fin, tenía dos día de no verla, las citas que tenían las había cancelado y desde que conoció a Jaqueline, había hecho a un lado a la francesa-japonesa.

Llegó al departamento de su novia. Llamó a la puerta:

-¡Taro!- exclamó feliz Azumi al ver a su novio ahí.

-Hola Azu…

-Mi amor…-Azumi se colgó del cuello de Taro y lo besó en los labios.

-Ja, ja, ja, que buen recibimiento

-Lo sé… ah, me alegra tanto verte aquí- le dijo ella jalándolo a la sala de su casa

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Taro al estar sentado en el sofá

-Pues verás… hoy me preguntaron por qué no te he visto últimamente y dije que eras un hombre ocupado… entonces una amiga me preguntó que ¿qué haría sin ti?

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Taro con un mal semblante, ya que él estaba ahí para decirle a Azumi que…

-Que sin ti ya nada tendría sentido… y es en serio, para que vivir si no estás tú, porque bueno… yo TE AMO.

Taro sintió un nudo en el estómago. No sabía que decir. Se puso de pie:

-Lo olvide, quedé en ir con Pierre a su casa… es que… le voy a ayudar a… ¡mover el sofá!- y con estas palabras, Taro salió del departamento, dejando a Azumi muy desconcertada.

Cuando Taro bajo del taxi, frente al hospital general de París donde Jaqueline laboraba, tenía en la mente las palabras de Azumi y no podía creer que el día que se iba a animar a pedirle a Jaqueline que fuera su novia, a terminar a Azumi, esta última le dijera eso. Pero… Taro tenía un plan.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a la doctora Jaqueline Balizari- dijo Taro a la recepcionista del hospital.

-Claro… está en su consultorio puede pasar.

-Gracias-

Taro caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al consultorio de Jaqueline. Llamó a la puerta y a la señal entró:

-Hola Taro

-Hola… ¿muy ocupada bonita?

-No, ya casi salgo, tendré un descanso antes de mi segundo turno… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Claro ¿de qué?

-Pues me gustaría decirte… pero no aquí… ¿vamos al puente Alejandro?

-Claro. Vamos. Ya es hora de mi descanso.

Los chicos fueron, como siempre, caminando agarrados de la mano, charlando. Al llegar al puente… Taro le dijo:

-Lo que te voy a decir, es muy serio, te lo juro que no es una broma.

-Claro… habla.

-Bueno… me enamoré de ti- y dicho esto, Taro tomó por los hombros a Jaqueline y la acercó a él, la besó… delicada pero ansiosamente… en ese beso, lo que había dicho quedaba totalmente confirmado. Jaqueline se hizo un poco para atrás pero el chico no la dejo, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más a él, una de sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica, la otra en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en la fina y suave cabellera de la chica.

Jaqueline no pudo ni quiso resistirse… se acercó más al chico y posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taro. El beso seguía, ninguno quería detenerse.

Finalmente, Jaqueline logró hacerse para atrás, deteniendo los labios del nipon que querían seguir con el beso.

-Pensé que era solo yo, la que vivía callando- dijo ella. Taro se sorprendió, ella igual estaba enamorada. La abrazó y le dijo:

-Entonces… - se alejó- quiero pedirte algo… algo que puede que no te agrade

-¿Qué?

-Yo… bueno tú sabes que mi novia es Azumi, que hemos tenido problemas… Jaqueline yo no estoy enamorado, en serio que no… porque descubrí que el amor que dije sentir por ella no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que siento por ti… hoy fui a verla, porque al verte quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, que aceptarás estar conmigo… pero… ella no me dejo terminarla, ella cree que sin mí, no hay vida y yo sé que Azumi Hayakawa jamás miente en lo que dice, la voy a terminar, lo juro, no es un choro que con los días cambie, solo que no puedo hacerlo ahora, quiero que las circunstancias estén propicias para decirlo, quiero que Azumi se deshaga de las ideas que tiene y así poder darle fin a lo nuestro…. Pero no puedo andar por ahí, con el miedo de que alguien más te enamore, con la certeza de que nada te une a mí… así que quizás no sea algo bueno, algo normal, pero te propongo que me des tiempo, que me dejes arreglar esto… te propongo estar conmigo… sin que nadie sepa… te pido que por favor aceptes mi propuesta: Sé mi amante.

Jaqueline estaba perpleja, de todo lo que se pudo imaginar que Taro le diría, eso nunca pasó por su cabeza. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, el juego ese de que Taro fuera infiel, no era para nada bueno, más que eso no era justo, pero confiaba en Taro, creía en su palabra de que la terminaría y de cierto modo la comprendía, pues a sabiendas de lo que Taro le había dicho que sentía por ella, la misma Jaqueline no podía imaginarse una vida donde Taro Misaki no estuviera.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jaqueline segura de que aunque no era justo… Taro cumpliría su palabra y un día ella podría decirse, la verdadera novia de Taro.

Taro sonrió, no pensó que Jaqueline fuera aceptar su propuesta, porque a él mismo no le parecía una buena idea, simplemente que al idear el plan fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que Jaqueline no se alejará, para de una forma, unirla a él y así no permitir que se le escapará. Porque…. Quizás estaba pidiendo algo nada bueno, pero era verdad, en cuanto la oportunidad estuviera en puerta, terminaría a Azumi y así… podría pedirle formalmente a la chica castaña que fuera su novia, que estuviera con él, porque taro sabía… que lo que por Azumi sintió no se acercaba al amor, más bien era una amistad, un sentimiento que muchas veces se confunde pero que taro tuvo la oportunidad de comparar con el verdadero amor, el día que entró a un bar, buscando una distracción.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Una semana después.**

Azumi estaba en su casa, cansada de un día pesado, triste de lo que había pasado. Pues ese día había visto después de dos días a su novio. Había ido por el al campo de entrenamiento y habían ido a comer, pero… desde el día en que taro se había ido de su departamento argumentando el tener que ir a ayudar a Pierre con algo, había vuelto a ver a Azumi al otro día, distante, frío y un tanto aburrido. Lo mismo había pasado al otro día y al otro. Por eso, Azumi había puesto de distancia dos días… y ese, ocurrió lo mismo. A pesar de que ella se había portado de lo más linda y romántica, quizás igual un tanto encimosa, Misaki se había portado indiferente, serio y aburrido, además de eso, no había accedido a quedarse con ella por la tarde, ni por la noche, y había esquivado un beso, con el: "Me tengo que ir".

No sabía que estaba pasando pero… lo averiguaría… primero tenía que darle espacio a Taro, pues esa tarde, quizás el error había sido de ella…

_**Flash – Back**_

-Oye Taro…. ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo somos novios?

-Desde hace un año

-¿Y nos conocemos desde…?

-Desde hace tres años

-No crees entonces que ya es tiempo

-¿Tiempo?

-Si… tiempo tontito… de que avancemos, como todas las parejas

-¿Avanzar?

-Si, avanzar… osea, ¿no crees que ya es una buena fecha para que me pidas matrimonio?

-¡¿Matrimonio?!- exclamó taro muy sorprendido-Ah, no, no, no, no creo, que- que- que- sea adecuado, este… ¡oh! Lo olvide… tengo que ayudar a Pierre a….

-¿Mover el sofá?- preguntó Azumi con un semblante muy serio

-No… el refrigerador… nos vemos luego.

Y dicho esto, taro se fue.

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Azumi suspiró… sentía que perdía a Taro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Museo de Louvre**

Taro y Jackie, estaban en una de las tantas alas del museo, Taro abrazaba a Jaqueline mientras le explicaba la pintura que veían, un Monet… los chicos se la estaban pasando muy bien y taro comenzaba a olvidar el incidente de ese día con Azumi. No le cabía duda, Azumi se estaba ilusionando bastante, tenía de una vez por todas que terminarla… pero seguía sin saber como.

Jaqueline se la estaba pasando muy bien con Taro, aunque admitía que no le gustaba eso de ser su novia solo por las noches, ese recuerdo la hacía darse cuenta de algo, ella no era la novia de Taro, ella solo era la _**amante**_.

Taro y Jaqueline suspiraron… y luego rieron:

-¿Por qué el suspiro?- preguntó Taro

-Primero tú…- le dijo ella.

-Bueno, es que…-suspiro de nuevo- no te mentiré, hoy Azumi fue a verme al campo de entrenamientos, fuimos a comer y… bueno…- otro suspiro luego una mirada triste- ella se enamora más de mi cada día… eso no me agrada- sonrió y habló- Ahora tú…

-Mira que coincidencia, ambos pensamos en ella…- la voz de Jackie era suave y casi un suspiro, sus ojos delataban tristeza- Taro, no miento… creo que hasta que no la termines no deberíamos vernos más…- ahora todo el semblante de Jaqueline adquirió una sombra de tristeza, algo que Taro no soporto, abrazó más a la chica y la besó en la frente. Se alejó un poco y le susurró al oído:

-Eso nunca… hablare con ella pasado mañana… entonces terminaremos esto, te lo juro… Jaqueline, no pienses en eso, piensa en que estamos juntos y que así estaremos… desde hoy, hasta…. Siempre- y dicho, el chico se apoderó de los labios de la castaña.

En ese beso no había titubeos acerca de lo dicho, no había duda de que ambos chicos estaban enamorados, totalmente enamorados. En ese beso, ambos se olvidaron de las dudas, de Azumi, del mundo…

En la entrada de la sala, unos ojos observaban, fija y furiosamente a los chicos… esos ojos, que estaban encendidos, en la ira…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Al otro día.**

**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG.**

**-**¡Taro!-gritó Pierre, mandando un centro al castaño. EL nipon se apresuró por el pase y remato con un cabeceo. Así el marcador quedaba 3-0 en favor del mini equipo que formaban los jugadores del PSG con Pierre y Taro en él.

Los chicos se acercaron a la banca, Pierre bebió agua y le dijo a Misaki:

-¿Y como va todo?

-Creo que ya es hora de que Azumi deje de hacerse ilusiones

Taro y Pierre hablaban casi susurrando, Pierre sabía muy bien que Taro le estaba, digámoslo con todas sus letras, poniendo el cuerno a Azumi, conocía las razones del chico y en cierta forma se le hacia muy mala onda, él había visto a Azumi y sabia lo linda que era en físico y en emociones, por eso al principio, amenazo a Misaki con decirle a la franceso-japonesa, pero al conocer a Jaqueline, ver su belleza, sus ojos enamorados y ver que los de Misaki expresaban lo mismo (cosa que quizás solo los primeros meses paso con Azumi) decidió no hacerlo, el nipon era su amigo y aunque Azumi igual lo era, igual podía ver que a veces ella era muy empalagosa o muy fría.

Misaki se mostraba decidido, la noche anterior en el museo, el beso que le había dado a Jaqueline, solo había confirmado lo que ya sabía, que la amaba, que ella lo amaba y que lo que iba a ser era lo mejor. Pues… Taro igual había empezado a aburrirse de toda esa situación, jugar con Azumi no estaba bien, él no era como ella, pero desde hacía unos meses atrás, eso de que él se aburriera con la chica había comenzado con que ella, jugará con él, le había engañado y él la había perdonado, pero Azumi seguía igual, feliz o molesta cuando quería, se acordaba de que tenía novio cuando sus amigas se lo recordaban y Misaki bien sabía que el chico con el que le puso el cuerno, todavía visitaba a Azumi un par de veces al mes… eso le empezó a molestar, pero después le fue totalmente indiferente, como Azumi. Por eso se empezó a aburrir, por eso fue a ese bar… ahora se daba cuenta de que todo debió de haber terminado desde el principio, pero dio gracias a dios de que Jaqueline hubiera sido la que le abrió los ojos, porque eso que sentía podía ser igual, pero totalmente diferente a lo que sentía o sintió, en un inicio, por Azumi Hayakawa.

Taro tomó sus cosas y se comenzó retirar del campo. En la entrada de este, Azumi lo esperaba, suspiró, justo a la persona a la que quería ver… pero no en ese momento.

-Hola Tarito-le dijo Azumi al verlo

-Hola-dijo el chico con algo de pesar en su hablar

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro, vamos…

Azumi tomó a Misaki de la mano y se aferro a ella. Empezó a caminar, a cada paso que daba sentía como la mano de Misaki se retrasaba un poco, pues al chico le estaba costando el tener que ir…

Llegaron a un lindo restaurante, luego de que ordenaran y trajeran el pedido los chicos se quedaron solos. Azumi miraba a Taro, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico se concentro en su comida, no quería ver los ojos de Azumi, no quería mirarla y ver que aquella que compartía mesa con él, no era, ni sería, su amada Jaqueline.

Finalmente terminaron de comer y Taro sacó su celular, faltaba poco para tener que irse, a tomar una ducha y luego como todas las noches irse con Jaqueline a un lindo lugar.

Azumi lo notó y le dijo:

-Amor… ¿ya has pensado lo que te dije el otro día?

-Eh...- Taro titubeo, cerró los ojos, ya era hora de dar por terminado eso- Si… lo he pensado y…

-Entonces, todo esta perfecto, tengo en mente la fecha perfecta para casarnos, oh… el vestido, tu traje, ansió de verdad el momento en que se me declaré la esposa de Taro Misaki, ya puedo imaginar los artículos que se pondrán en las revistas... claro, muy seguramente seré la más envidiada de todas, yo, Azumi Hayakawa….no… Azumi Misaki…

Taro veía en los ojos de Azumi verdadera felicidad. No podía ser así. Se puso de pie. Y le dijo:

-Te llevaré a casa, debemos hablar

-Claro vamos…

-Te alcanzo luego de pagar

Azumi salió del restaurante y esperó a su novio, con la sonrisa más grande que en su vida había puesto, esa tarde, la chica irradiaba pura felicidad.

Taro salió y dio su brazo como todo caballero a la dama…. Comenzaron a caminar hasta hallar un taxi. Taro se retrasó un poco al subir, así que fue Azumi la que dio la dirección. En el trayecto, Azumi se recargo en el hombro de Misaki y comenzó a acariciar la mano del nipon, Taro miraba por la ventana, parecía que iba a llover… tenía que decirle a Jackie que se retrasaría un poco. De un momento a otro, Taro se comenzó a sentir muy incomodo… aquella chica que el esperaba recargada, con el cielo a punto de llorar, para llevarla a casa, ver una película, reír juntos, no era Azumi… esa chica que el esperaba tenía por nombre Jaqueline.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. El edificio donde Misaki vivía.

-Ah…-balbuceó Taro

-Gracias- Azumi bajo del auto. Taro pagó al taxista y le dio alcance a la chica que ya iba hacia las escaleras, con un lugar en mente, el departamento de Misaki.

Llegaron a donde Azumi quiso, Taro no sabía como, él no había dado esa dirección, él no quería a la chica ahí. Ella debería de estar ya en su casa –de ella- y él debería estar listo para llevar a Jackie a pasear…

-¿No abrirás la puerta?- preguntó Azumi

-Ah… claro-el chico saco las llaves y abrió la puerta-Pasa-

-Gracias…

Taro entró y cerró la puerta… se quitó el suéter y miró a la chica. Azumi ya se había instalado en la sala:

-Azu… debemos hablar

-¿De que?-preguntó ella. El nipon se sentó a su lado, estaba por hablar cuando, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Trató de echarse para atrás pero la chica se prensó de su cuello y no lo dejo, con un poco de esfuerzo, Misaki logró pararse, Azumi le siguió y se lanzó a él, lo besó con ansías, con desesperación, sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello y con las manos en la cintura de ella, Misaki trataba de alejarla de él, porque eso no era correcto, porque él sabía que de besarla traicionaba a Jackie y porque además de todo, él no toleraba el sabor de aquellos labios.

La fuerza que la chica estaba poniendo en seguir pegada a Misaki era sorprendente, con algún poco más de fuerzo logró ir empujando al chico hasta su habitación y al entrar y empujar la puerta para cerrarla, dio la oportunidad a Misaki para darle la vuelta y así tener a Azumi al lado de la cama, con un leve empujón, la chica terminó en la cama. Taro se acomodó la camisa y luego salió de la habitación. Dejando a Azumi, prendida en la ira.

Taro no sabía ni que estaba pasando. Se sentó en la sala, pensó lo que había ocurrido. No lo podía creer.

Azumi se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y miró a Misaki, sonrió como antes, la ira se esfumó…

-Taro…- dijo ella. El nipon lo miró- Perdón

-No tienes por qué disculparte, pero por favor Azu… no es… no… bueno yo… creo que lo que quieres debe ser en otro momento… tu y yo debemos hablar ahora.

-¿Ahora? Perdón Taro, pero… desde la mañana que me siento muy mal…. Me duele todo y estoy algo mareada, además la adrenalina de hace un momento… este.

-Claro, entonces hablaremos en otro momento, pero ten en cuenta que esto es muy importante y que no debería esperar, solo lo hago por tu salud.

-Te prometo que hablaremos lo que quieres en otro momento… ahora, que te parece si vemos una película… me encantaría quedarme estar noche.

-Ah

-No te preocupes, solo será a dormir. A nada más.

Misaki acepto, un poco de mala gana. Suspiro. Se dirigieron a la habitación y vieron una película. Cuando esta terminó, Azumi se había quedado dormida, en brazos de Misaki. El volvió a suspirar. Al tiempo el timbre sonaba. Trató de ponerse de pie sin despertar a Azumi y lo logró, se acomodó el cabello y la camisa, luego, abrió la puerta.

-¡Taro!- dijo Jaqueline

Espontáneamente, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del japonés, no lo pudo evitar, de repente el aire que con tanta dificultad había estado respirando en compañía de Azumi, se volvió de fácil inhalación, las ganas de hacer algo se activaron, el aburrimiento se fue y esas ganas de dormir, se esfumaron dando paso a las ganas de tomar su chaqueta, tomar a Jaqueline e irse a pasear, allá a donde fuera que la bella Francia los llevará, como había estado ocurriendo todas esas noches. Pero recordó, que irse no podía por la persona que tenía, dormida en su cama.

-Hola Jaqueline

-No fuiste hoy, te esperé, se comenzó a hacer tarde… por eso vine

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento, es que Azumi… bueno, ella esta adentro, no me pude escapar

-¿Ella esta aquí?- preguntó con un rostro cubierto por la tristeza y con un tono, que dentro de sí, inhalaba miedo- Será mejor irme-

Jaqueline se dio la vuelta. Estaba por irse, cuando Taro la tomó del brazo, le dio la media vuelta y luego la abrazo… luego le susurró:

-No deberías irte… ella sí… lo siento Jackie… te juro que esto ya va a terminar, pronto, no tendremos que ocultarnos, seremos tu y yo, solo eso… te veré mañana en la mañana en el puente Alejandro a las 8.00 am antes de tu primer turno en el hospital… ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…- Taro no necesito más, agarró a la chica por la cintura y la acercó a él, luego sus labios rozaron aquellos que tanto amaba, Jaqueline correspondió… por un momento había creído que no debió aparecer por ahí. De nuevo, olvidándose de todo, los chicos se dejaron llevar por aquello que sentían y sus labios tomaron el control, en lugar de sus cerebros. Se olvidaron de todo… solo existían, en su pequeño mundo, ellos dos… tras esa puerta, alguien si existía y miraba a los chicos, con nada más que ira.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**8.00 am**

**Puente Alejandro**

Jaqueline acababa de llegar al puente, se recargó en el barandal. Un momento después, una persona llegó, igual que ella se recargó en el barandal. La castaña trató de ignorarla, cuando esa persona habló:

-¿Jackie?

-¿Eh?- balbuceó Jaqueline dándose la vuelta para poder ver a la persona, pero esta, hizo lo mismo dándole la espalda

-¿Eres Jackie?

-Si

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Taro Misaki?

-Yo… ah… nada

-¡Mentirosa!- gritó aquella persona

-Es la verdad, no soy nada de Taro Misaki

-Entonces, porque se les ha visto besándose. Debería saber que Misaki tiene novia

-Lo sé…

-¡Entonces porque sales con él!- sin evitarlo, de sus ojos, comenzaron a caer las lágrimas

-Yo… yo no… yo…- Jaqueline no sabía que responder. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Porque sabía eso? ¿Quien más sabría?

-¡¿Tu no que?!Eres una mentirosa… ¡una estúpida!- y esa persona se dio la vuelta, antes de poder reaccionar, Jaqueline tuvo sobre su rostro marcada la palma de esa chica. Que por detrás de los lentes oscuros que portaba, lloraba de amargura, de coraje, más que de dolor. ¿Quien? Ninguna otra… Azumi Hayakawa.

Jaqueline se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le ardía de lo rojo que se empezaba a poner.

-¿Si sabes que Misaki tiene novia, porque estas con él?…- Azumi miraba con odio a Jaqueline, se quitó los lentes- Debería saber quien es su novia antes de meterte… yo soy Azumi Hayakawa… ¡YO SOY LA NOVIA DE MISAKI!

Jaqueline abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, aquella que lloraba, aquella que la había golpeado, era la chica a la que ella misma, tanto daño le estaba causando, porque tenía razón, de saber que Azumi era tan bella, tan linda, nunca se habría metido con Taro, ahora sabía el dolor que le estaba creando, Azumi no merecía eso…

-Lo siento- fue lo único que atinó a decir la castaña con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿Lo sientes? Ja, ja, ja por favor… no me hagas reír… aunque sí, debes sentirlo, de todas formas, no volverás a verlo- Azumi miraba a Jaqueline con odio, pero en sus labios la sonrisa de una victoria, se burlaba de la castaña que tenía enfrente –

-¿No verlo más?

-Así es niñita… en la vida de Taro, solo yo estoy incluida, de una vez te digo que no lo volverás a ver

-Eso debería decidirlo él…

-¿Para que? ¿Para que te elija a ti? Para que me vuelva a odiar, para que me ignore, por favor… eso nunca. Yo decido sobre su vida… aunque Misaki te ame, eso no me importa, aprenderá a vivir sin ti… como tú sin él… no se volverán a ver… mi vida es perfecta sin ti… jamás me sentí tan feliz, de poder jugar con Taro, ponerle el cuerno y apartarlo de ti… Misaki me pagará cada una de las que me hizo, cada beso que te dio, cada te amo que no era para mí… cada salida con su cara de dormido, cada día con distancia… todas me las pagará- dijo la chica entre dientes

Entonces Jaqueline se dio cuenta… de que no estaba hiriendo a Azumi, la chica lloraba por su orgullo, no por amor… se dio cuenta de lo peor, Azumi, no amaba a Taro.

-No, no me puedes sacar de la vida de Taro… simplemente por que él NO TE AMA… ¡él me ama a mí!- le dijo Jaqueline decidida a no perder a Taro, menos frente a esa clase de chica

Azumi se enfureció y acercándose a Jaqueline, levantó la mano, para soltarle otra bofetada.

-¿Me vas a golpear? ¡Que esperas! Aun así… ¡sabes que te dije la verdad!

Azumi apretó los dientes… estaba por golpear a Jackie… cuando… una mano detuvo la suya:

-Ta aseguro que si la tocas… me olvidaré de que eres una chica- Hablo Taro. Él había visto desde el inicio del puente, como alguien trataba de golpear a Jaqueline, su reloj se había retrasado un poco esa mañana, pero había llegado a tiempo, para evitar, que Azumi, golpeara a Jaqueline. O eso creyó.

Jaló a Azumi, la chica lo miró, con los ojos llenos de llanto:

-Me lastimas ¡suéltame!

El chico accedió a la petición y soltó a Azumi. La hizo a un lado. Miro a Jaqueline, sobre ese hermoso rostro, las huellas de la lágrimas habían dejado su camino, el rojo vivo encendía una de sus mejillas y lo único notable eran tres de los dedos, que Azumi había marcado, se sintió mal, no había evitado nada, Azumi había tocado, lastimado, algo más importante que su propio corazón. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su "novia" con algo más que furia en los ojos. Azumi no se sintió mal, sonrió…

-Hola cariño- le dijo a Taro

-¿Si sabias que te engañaba porque no me terminaste?- le dijo el nipon con un tono que Azumi nunca había escuchado

-Nada más... cómo dije… si tú no estás conmigo… no…

-No me salgas con tus tonterías…. Para que me quieres si tienes a otro

-Claro que no

-No soy idiota, se muy bien las cosas, que me quede callado es totalmente distinto. Azumi… he pospuesto esto por no hacerte daño, porque parecías enamorada, pero… las apariencias engañan, tú solo fingías, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo… pero basta ¡ya! No quiero saber más de ti… de verdad que no quiero

-Tú no me puedes botar

-Mira bien, ya lo hice. Y solo te diré algo más… vuelves a tocarla, a gritarle, a meterte con ella y entonces… verás que mis palabras no son mentira, hiéreme a mi si quieres… pero no a ella…

-¡Ay que lindo!... pura basura barata

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿es eso? O envidia porque por ti jamás lo hice

Azumi se quedó callada. Taro tomó de la mano a Jackie, luego la jaló. Comenzaron a caminar… pasaron al lado de Azumi y Taro solo susurró:

-El error recae en que una vez… si estuve enamorado de ti… debí darme cuenta, de que tu jamás sentiste algo real

Azumi se quedó callada. Una lágrimas cayó… una lágrimas de coraje, porque taro tenía razón… para ella, nada había sido real. Nada. Solamente, quería al chico, por la fama que eso daba, por la importancia que a ella le daba… nada más, sin embargo, a su lado, lo único que encontró, fue una buena amistad… era hora de abrir los ojos… dejarlo ir… con alguien que si lo amara.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Taro y Jaqueline se fuero del puente. Hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel. Debajo de esta… solo ellos estaban… Taro abrazó a Jaqueline… sin poder decir nada más… que un pequeño susurro, dos palabras que revelaban todo:

-Te amo

Ese sentimiento había nacido una noche, en que Taro buscaba una distracción, en que ella estaba ahí pasando el rato, un sentimiento que había traído consigo una aventura, una propuesta jamás esperada, un beso revelador, un AMOR OCULTO, que al mostrarse al mundo, daba prueba de la existencia de este.

"No todo engaño es malo… pero no es bueno engañar"

Como sea… por sobre todo, ese amor que nació oculto, que engaño a una persona, abrió los ojos a todos, para darse cuenta de que, fingir amor, es peor que engañar y que si el amor no existe, no debe fingirse… pero sobre todo, ese amor creció en Taro y en Jaqueline, para dejar rastro de que verdaderamente existe.

Bajo la torre Eiffel, dos chicos se besaban, olvidándose del mundo, creando su pequeño mundo, donde solo estaban ellos dos, revelando un amor que dejaba de estar tras las sombras… todo el que pasaba, suspiraba, de ver a dos chicos tan enamorados.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Al otro día.**

_Noticia especial:_

_Taro Misaki anuncia su nuevo noviazgo… la pediatra Jaqueline Balizari… nueva envidia de Francia por conquistar el corazón del jugador del PSG._

_Misaki afirma:_

"_Hoy es mi cumpleaños… doy gracias porque el mejor regalo que he recibido, es que Jaqueline, haya aceptado ser mi novia"_

La noticia, llegó hasta España, Alemania, Italia, Japón… la selección japonesa, miraba la foto que el diario ponía donde Misaki sonreía en compañía de una bellísima chica.

_**== FIN ==**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo este pequeño fic en honor a uno de mis personajes favoritos de este anime, que este mes, celebraba uno más de sus cumpleaños. Ojala les agrade y me dejen un review. Yo sé, que este fic no tiene futbol, y que si lo tiene solo es de pasada, lo lamento, pero prometo que todos mis fic´s de este anime, tendrán lo que deben tener… una buena trama y mucho futbol. En fin… les mando saludos a todas las que se toman la molestia de leerme. Nos veremos en las prontas actualizaciones de Amores prohibidos… ;)

Saludos.

Su amiga:

_**JulietaG.28**_

NOTAS:

1: Personajes de CAPTAN TSUBASA son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SHEI SHUA.

2: **Jaqueline Balizari** es un personaje de mi completa propiedad


End file.
